Large dragline excavating machines are typically supported on stationary tubs during excavating operations of the excavating machines. For use in moving an excavating machine from one location to another, a walking mechanism is provided. Such mechanisms lift the machine up and move it forward in a walking type movement. During each walking step, the support tub is picked up by the frame of the machine and moved with the machine. Due to the very substantial weight of the support tub, correspondingly substantial stress is placed on the lifting stool affixed to the tub and connected to the machine which applies the lifting force to the tub.
Prior art lifting stool constructions have been of a rectangular box-like type with various structural reinforcement plates. The box shape and the reinforcement plates typically result in a complex structure which is costly and difficult to fabricate. The instant invention is an improvement in lifting stool constructions and overcomes the problems of prior art lifting stools stated above.